modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yes-Woman
Yes-Woman is the nineteenth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on April 3, 2019. Plot Summary In an effort to be less negative, Claire is rebranding herself as the girl who says "yes" and inadvertently approves of Luke's new relationship with someone from his work. Meanwhile, Phil tries to surprise Alex at school right before she receives an award she didn't tell him about.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/modern-family-episode-1019-yes-woman.html Episode Description Claire saw a video the other day, in which she played the bad cop role. She decides that she will now say yes to everything. At their yoga lesson, Claire and Gloria discuss at the end with Jenny, their teacher. She confides to them that she has a much younger boyfriend. But little do they know is that the boyfriend is actually Luke. Also, Gloria has to help both Manny and Jay who are ashamed of their appearance, with Manny being put under pressure in order to join a select club and Jay having to share half of his club with golf players. Jay mistakes Jenny for a golf player and invites her to his house. A series of misunderstanding happen when all gather at Jay's with he believing that the golf player loves him and Claire mistaking Jenny for Manny's girlfriend before reverting back to her old ways. But at the end, Claire still finds herself attracted by Luke's abs. Meanwhile, Alex is surprised to see Phil in Caltech where she receives an award. Phil being the man he is, accidentally embarrasses his daughter and is asked to leave, but she manages to locate him in a cafe where they apologize to one another, and even bond and win a local quiz. Mitch and Cam participate in a wild night since Lilly is absent, and the next day, can't find a common hobby. Cam wants to go to a bar, Mitch in a conference. Since neither wants to change his opinion, they go to separate activities where Mitch realizes that his husband was right as the conference turns out to be boring. But it seems that Cam's lack of sleep turns him into a freak. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Amy Pietz as Janice *Charles Shaughnessy as Dr. Stieglitz *Casey Burke as Tina *Lucas Steagall as Binker *Jackie Joseph as Marion *Morry Schorr as Club Member *James III as Waiter Trivia * This marks Alex's 200th episode * Haley, Lilly and Joe do not appear in this episode, though Mitchell mentions Lilly on a school trip. * Two references to The Middle, an another show that ended in 2018. Casey Burke who portrays Alex's friend was Cindy, Brick's girlfriend and Claire who sees her harsh video mirrors Frankie who saw the same thing in The Yelling. * Phil is the only Dunphy family member who interacts with all his relatives as Claire and Luke do not interact with Alex (not counting the flashback). * The fact that Claire has to see yes to everything was inverted in Frank's Wedding with Jay. This was also a 19th episode. * When Mitch and Cam come in the teaser scene, it's night, but after the interview scene, it's morning. Continuity * The Future Dunphys was broadcasted six years before this episode. * A Dunphy parent previously tried to obtain a reward for a Dunphy kid in Integrity. * Even though Luke is in Community College this season, this episode depicts him as a worker. * This is the third episode in which Manny wears a disguise after Won't You Be Our Neighbor and Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook. Run for Your Wife does not count as he wore traditional clothes. * With this episode, every kid had been in relationship with or loved a much older person. These are ** Haley with Kenny in Party Crasher, and with Rainer in episodes Weathering Heights, Thanksgiving Jamboree, The Alliance, Do You Believe in Magic, Basketball, Five Minutes and The Escape. ** Alex with Ben in Do You Believe in Magic, Finding Fizbo, Five Minutes, Sex, Lies & Kickball and It's the Great Pumpkin, Phil Dunphy. ** Manny with Karen in Tough Love though they separate off screen. ** Lilly previously developed a crush in Playdates on a much older man ** Joe previously developed a crush in Written in the Stars on Claire. ** Luke in this episode. The Alliance does not count as he actually did not fall in love with the widow. * Claire and Gloria practice yoga again after The Cover-Up. * Alex graduates again after American Skyper and Phil visits her for the fourth time after Do Not Push,Spread Your Wings, and The Long Goodbye * Jay wears a fake mustache again after No Small Feet which also was an episode featuring only Alex, Luke and Manny as children. * Mitchell is afraid at the idea of getting old for the third time after Haley's 21st Birthday and Knock 'Em Down * Also, in a row, this is the second episode in which Cam and Mitch both go to a bar during the night. and not to feature Haley. * Mitch and Cam were drunk in Aunt Mommy , Phil drank beer in Weathering Heights and both father daughter had their moment in Did the Chicken Cross the Road? and The Last Walt which makes awkward to see that Alex considers her dad like a complete stranger. * The second episode in this season in which Phil tries to insert a joke and Alex meets a scientist,after Good Grief and The Wild respectively. * This is the second episode in which Cam goes ballistic after Tough Love and the first episode since The Long Honeymoon in which at least one plot revolves around Jay's appearance. He also complexes about his mustache, something Manny did in Playdates. * This is the second episode in which Mitchell gets considered as an outsider among an audience after On the Same Paige in which he was the only dad among a crew of female and children. Here, he is the only person who at least is below 75. * This is the second episode for this season in which Phil and one of his children win an eat contest after Phil and Luke won in I Love a Parade * Claire tried to be nice in Good Cop Bad Dog and in The Day We Almost Died, making this episode the third time that she temporarily plays the cool mom. * Manny is the only main character to appear and not to have camera scenes in this episode. Cultural References * The title is a reference to the movie ''Yes Man'' featuring Jim Carrey. *Phil mentions Kareem Abdul Jabar *Cam parodies "Are you talking to me " from Martin Scorsese's movie Taxi Driver * Mitch goes to Alan Greenspan's aide giving a speech. He references "irrational exuberance," a term he used to describe the dot-com bubble. *Phil uses "Crockett and Tubbs!" as an exclamation; these are the main characters of ''Miami Vice'' *Cam references The Graduate (1967) which was also referenced in The Graduates Reveiews *The A.V. Club gave it "C". It turns out that Claire being attracted to her son's abs makes for a bad episode of Modern Family References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10